


Winterheart

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Series: Of Chaos and Serpents [2]
Category: Basque Mythology - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dragon Tony Stark, Flirting, God Tony Stark, M/M, Magic Tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: Tony has saved Loki from Odin, and the war against Thanos has been stalled... but now they have to deal with Fury's fury...
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Of Chaos and Serpents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651831
Comments: 14
Kudos: 193





	Winterheart

**Author's Note:**

> I managed a first chapter!!! No promises on the rest though, but I'll see what I can do.

Loki ran his hands across his face where he lay sprawled on the oversized bed, marvelling over the newly pain free sensation after his release from Thanos. _‘Why did he save me?’_ He groaned and hurled himself upright, striding to the window where he glared out at the damaged skyline. “Why?” He whispered.

“Because I find you interesting, and because I went through something similar once.” Loki spun to stare at his host’s amused expression, “Relax Chaotic One, if anything, I want us to be friends.”

“That’s not something many say.”

“Eh. You’ll find that you and I have extremely similar reputations… well at least where I’m known of.”

“Oh?”

Stark smirked, “I’m rather talented at hiding my existence from those I don’t wish to know of me.”

“And how many do you wish to know of you?” Loki strolled closer to the other, running his hand along the wall on his way.

“In the extent of your lifetime? Siofra, and now you and your mother. Before your birth? Maybe a half dozen at most know my real name. A handful more think they know some of my more visible aliases.”

“How do you slip through the branches?”

“The same way you do I expect.” Stark smirked up at the taller man, watching the dilation of his pupils. “I learnt to walk along the Branches when my People were still at their peak. I learnt to slide among the Shadows after our Fall.” He cocked his head, watching the other swallow, “I was laid and hatched before Bors was even a glint in his father’s eye. For those of my Race Loki there are but two choices, acknowledge that we’re older than shit and act our age, or embrace our youth and choose to act the way we want to. I chose to do both.” He smirked, “Why do you think I have so many aliases? I get sick of having fun, I wander off to Jotunheim and resume my position as a respected scholar. I get sick of being respectable, I slip off to Alfheim and spend a few centuries weaving spells designed to do little more than prank your uncle.”

Loki blinked, “Am I to take that you’re the one responsible for the months Freyr spent as some sort of horned horse?”

“Maybe~”


End file.
